


Closer

by Photosynthetic_People



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bible Quotes (Abrahamic Religions), Catholic Character, Dom/sub, Felix is a rowdy boi, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Masochism, Nerve Damage, Oral Sex, Pre-The Outer Worlds Quest: The Empty Man, Priest Kink, Religion, Valentine’s got that post sexual guilt, named captian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_People
Summary: Max and the Captain find themselves getting closer to one another, in more ways than one.Feel free to just skip to chapter 2 for smut.
Relationships: Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 7





	1. Prelude

Max watched the Captain as he talked his way out of another tense situation. This time some drunken rowdy fight Mr. Millstone was trying to instigate,the Captain is every bit as calm as collected as Max knows he should be, he found himself envious of the younger charismatic man, a man he had never seen raise his voice. Not even when he intimidated people, which made his threats all the more eerie.

It made him wonder bitterly what it would take for him to lose that ever present composer; A small hateful part of him longs to see it. Max takes another swig of whiskey, the harsh burn cutting its way down before settling in his chest.

The Captain walks over to him and sighs shaking his head bemused. “Today’s youth, so quick to turn to violence.”

Max hummed thoughtfully before replying. “Today’s youth? You are if anything, barely older than Mr. Millstone.”

“Out of everyone on the ship you're the closest to me in age.” He pauses then says with a small laugh. “I’ve just been well preserved over the years.”

Yet another thing that irked him about the Captain how mysterious he was about himself. Max knows that his real name isn’t Alex Hawthorne, but that is the extent of his knowledge on the subject. Then there’s his fixation on the Hope, the lost colony ship, he spends nights researching it on the ship, he’s half convinced the Captain doesn’t actually sleep. Still, the Captain has a decent head on his shoulders, and is actually capable of holding intelligent conversations; something that is becoming rarer these days...

Max and the Captain finish the bottle between them in little time in companionable silence.

“Max, I hope I’m not being-” He begins softly then turns to the middle of the bar. He clicks his tongue hissing as he does so. “Felix, mijo put the chair down before you give yourself an injury.” He says sternly.

“It might be best if we take Mr. Millstone back to the ship.” Max suggests finding himself getting rather tired to the constant mindless chatter of the bar.

The Captain nods, face slightly flushed from the alcohol. Together they escorted Felix back to the ship, leaving Ellie to drink herself into a stupor at her leisure.

The Captain tucks Mr. Millstone into his bed, then turns to Max. “Max? If you wanna go someplace more quiet to enjoy each other’s company, you're welcome to join me in my quarters.” His tone is casual but there’s a hunger in his eyes, one that's quite unmistakable he’s propositioning him.

“And what would we do?”Max raises an eyebrow and inquires.

“Whatever you wanna do.” The Captain offers with a bold grin.

“Whatever I wish? That’s quite the open invitation, Captain.” Emboldened by the whiskey Max nudges the Captain by the chin forcing dark hazel eyes to meet his. Max leans forward centimeters from the Captain's lips, as the Captain moves forward to close the gap between them Max pulls back. "Go to your quarters Captain, I will join you in a few minutes."


	2. The main event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Valentine spend some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if the Spanish it isn’t my first language

The first time he’s done anything sexual in over seventy years, there’s no telling how oxytocin or any of the chemicals released during sex will react to the cocktail of chemicals keeping him from liquefaction. It’s on tip of his tongue he wants to say something warn Max incase the liquefaction starts during sex. However nothing comes out when he opens his mouth, he fears Max wouldn’t believe him…

“What do you want me to do?” Valentine asks finally. Max motioned for him to kneel on the ground, Valentine fell to his knees, feeling like he's about to take communion or go in the confession booth….like he's kneeling, about to pray to a false god.

“Why don’t we start with you answering a few questions.” Max suggests and Valentine can’t help but feel a bit let down but he did promise to do whatever Max wants and if that is just as simple and a few questions and nothing more then so be it.

“Tell me your name...Your real name.” Max looks at him sternly, the vicar caught on to the fact he’s living on a lie. Time to tell the truth, Valentine supposed.

“Alejandro Valentino. Most people, well people that knew me called me Valentine.” He confesses.

“How old are you?” The vicar questions.

Valentine pauses thinking over his response. “Far older than I look, I’m really just a walking human experiment.” He says at last, though Max doesn't seem wholly pleased with his answer.

“How old are you?” Valentine counters with a question of his own.

“Old enough to know when someone’s deflecting.” Max answers sounding annoyed.

“Let me make it up to you then.” Valentine proposes with his most charming smile.

“And just how do you propose to do that?” There’s a strong hand at his jaw, the vicar’s thumb pressing inside his mouth, Valentine doesn’t hesitate he rolls his tongue over the calloused digit sucking lightly and moaning.

Valentine glances up and Max meeting his heated gaze, he gives a long suck before pulling away.

“Hmm, yes I see. Tell me, will you be a good boy for me, Alejandro?” The way the vicar purred the question stole his ability to think clearly.

“Ay dios mío. Sí. Yes, I’ll be good for you Padre.” He answers.

“You’ve called me Padre before, what does it mean?”

“You want the literal definition or the actual translation? It can have different meanings.” Valentine swallows dryly, he’s always had a weakness for men of the cloth.“The religious men, back home we called them Padres, Padre also means father.” His cheeks flush as he finishes speaking he can’t quite meet Max in the eyes. It’s like Padre Peterson all over again, he’s got that same power, drawing emotional honesty out, that vulnerability that had all but stamped out over the years.

Max smiles smugly. “Finally, I seem to have found something that brings a genuine reaction out of you.”

“Undress.”He orders. And Valentine complies, stripping off his leather jacket first, he quickly slips out of his shirt, shoes and socks. Next he undoes his belt then unzips his pants before slipping them and his underwear off.

The first touch of Max’s hand is warm, spiked with a dull pleasure, one that he expected to shine brighter. His ability to handle pain greatly increased after his seventy year deep freeze, it seemed to also have deadened his ability to feel pleasure to some extent too. He closes his eyes trying to focus on the glide of Max’s warm hand.

It’s slow to build the dull ache of being gently stoked wasn’t enough for him. Valentine cants his hips into the vicars hand. “Padre Max, please.” He begs.

“Tell me what you want.” He says his thumb tracing Valentine’s circumcision scar, there’s a curious look about Max, one that leads him to believe circumcision isn’t popular in Halcyon.

“More. So much more....”Valentine breathes. “I want to suck your dick until you cum in my mouth. I want you to bend me over the desk and fuck me until I can’t think straight.”

Max withdrew his hand and began to undress, Valentine wished he didn’t remove his frock, the thought of sucking Max off while still fully dressed in his vestments was an enticing one. Valentine doesn’t say anything about his unusual proclivity instead finding distraction admiring what had been revealed.

Max is well built despite his age, even more muscular than he is. Valentine can’t help but look down at his thick, uncut half hard cock. Valentine shamelessly drops to his knees in front of Max. “Padre can I suck your cock?” It’s a deliciously profane question, one that saying out loud makes his heart hammer, like he’s corrupting a holy man, a priest, even if he’s a vicar of some new age bullshit religion, that stole ideas from Prosperity Theology and Social Darwinism.

“You may.” He says with a nod, and Valentine opens his mouth taking the vicars cockhead into his mouth.

Max’s hands glide through Valentine’s black curly hair as he guides him to his preferred pace. Max groans when Valentine’s tongue swirls around his head. Valentine moves a hand down to stoke himself, getting off hard on the fact he’s sucking a vicar’s dick.

“That’s a good boy.” Max praises as he holds his head in place thrusting into the back of his mouth, causing Valentine to gag. Valentine closes his eyes and breathes through his nose.

Valentine’s eyes begin to water and spit drips down his chin, as Max fucks his throat. When the vicar finally pulls out of his mouth he’s left panting for air. Valentine wipes his chin with the back of his hand. Once he's got his bearings he licks stripe down Max's shaft moving to his balls where he licks and sucks in equal measure as his hand moves forward and back stroking Max's spit slick shaft.

Max growls out several curses, and Valentine’s confidence grows, it’s just like walking, it’s instinctual, something that cryo didn’t steal his hard earned cock sucking skills. The idea of the chemical reactions of sex hormones and preservatives keeping him alive doesn’t seem as terrifying, he’s taken adreno, and drank multiple times, consumed copious amounts of caffeine and sugar, even a few Oxy-Comp Aromatics, and Focusitol Capsules in the heat of battle... it’ll be fine.

Valentine purrs, rolling his tongue along the underside of Max’s cock as he takes Max halfway to the hilt. He glances up finding Max watching him, he locks eyes with Max sinking down to Max’s base.

There’s something dark and twisted in Max’s eyes, something harsh that makes Valentine’s hair stand on end and blood rush down to his dick. Strong hands grip tight in his hair holding him firmly pressed against Max’s base.

“By Law. You were made for sucking cock weren’t you?” Max groans.

Valentine moans taking the comment as praise regardless of what Max may have meant.

“On the bed.” Max orders pulling abruptly away from Valentine’s mouth. Valentine is quick to follow the orders, falling backwards onto bed the cheap spacer’s choice mattress’s springs squeak under him.

Firm hands tightly grip Valentine's ass, spreading his cheeks. He fumbles trying to get the beds compartment open. There's a half used bottle of Auntie Cleo’s lover's lube and a half a dozen Spacer’s Choice condoms left over from the real Captain Hawthorne.

Max slicks a finger and slowly slips a finger inside of Valentine, his finger moves in and out pressing along his inner walls. Max’s finger brushes against Valentine’s prostate and he feels a sharp jolt of pleasure, his nerve damage doesn’t seem to include the nerves inside the body. “Please!” He begs shamelessly, as he arcs his back rocking backwards onto the vicar’s hand chasing the intense feeling.

Max curls his finger brushing against the sensitive spot over and over again causing Valentine to keen. Max pulls his finger out almost entirely then slips a second finger inside of him. Both fingers rubbing firmly against his prostate.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck.” Valentine gasps, shivering at the intense sensation. He whines openly moments when the vicar stops rubbing to begin scissoring his hole. Valentine almost pulls away as another sensation sharper than normal jolts through his body, pain.

Pain laced with pleasure, intense, the pure feeling so sharp in contrast to the dullness of everything he’s felt since coming out of cryo.

“Too much? Would you like me to take it slower?” Max questioned, he must have noticed how he tensed when his fingers scissor apart.

“No. I’m fine. Don’t stop.” Valentine says without even thinking. He needs this new sensation pleasure mixed with pain, needs it to feel truly alive in a world where even pain doesn’t seem real.

Despite the assurance, Max’s fingers stop stretching his hole and begins curling gently inside of him prodding his prostate. Valentine needs to feel it again that pain laced pleasure that sparks him to feel more alive than being shot by marauders.

“Padre Max please, more, harder please.”

A third finger slips inside of him just on the edge of too much, it causes Valentine to drop his head in his pillow. “Oh my God.” He whines into the pillow as Max finger fucks his ass.

“Are you ready for what comes next?” Max asks, his tone full of poorly masked impatience.

“Yes, Padre.” Valentine nods.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Max growls out. Max fingers leave Valentine’s hole and he whines at the loss.

The initial push inside is intense but not uncomfortable, Max holds his hips still as he slowly pushes further in pausing frustratingly halfway, Valentine wants Max to fuck him so hard that he’ll forget everything. He rocks back and forth as best he can trying to fuck himself on Max’s dick, he makes little headway in Max’s arms.

“Patience is a virtue Alejandro.” Max scolds him in a preacher tone that goes straight to his dick. What he wouldn’t do aside from asking to hear Max say “my son” right now in that tone of voice.

By the time Max is fully inside of him Valentine is so keyed up he’s almost shaking with need. The first thrust isn’t hard enough neither is the second or third, by the twentieth he’s close to begging then Max picks up speed pounding him harder, holding him pinned against the mattress.

Valentine feels each hard thrust more keenly than his own hand on his dick did. “Oh my God! Oh fuck, it feeling so fucking good!” He moans.

Max stops moving for a second after he spoke then he begins thrusting again, this time slow and deep. Intense, deep and so intimate...it’s the pace Max is keeping, how he’s so controlled with his cock up his ass, it’s the deep strokes inside that make him that it ache so perfectly. It’s all too much, the pleasure building and building to a high this body hasn’t known is seventy years.

Valentine whimpers breathlessly stroking himself desperately trying to get more friction, just enough to set him over the edge, he’s so close to cumming his heart hammering away. “Oh my fucking God! I’m so close. Oh fuck.”

Valentine arches his back into the thrusts seeking more stimulation, leaning into the thrusts at a different angle the slight shift is enough. It only takes one drag of Max’s dick against his prostate and he’s spilling himself onto his only set of sheets.

Max pulls out and peels off the condom, pivoting to sit on the edge of the bed.

Valentine licks his lips and breathes. “What about-? You didn’t finish.”

“Come, sit with your mouth open.” Max orders hastily. Valentine rolls over as best as the cramped space allows then moves ungratefully out of the bunks settling in between Max’s legs. Teasingly Valentine presses open mouth kisses along his thigh then he moves up higher taking Max’s hard cock in his mouth. “Yes.”Max hisses out.

Trying to ignore the taste of cheap plasticine lubricant Valentine takes him to the base briefly pulling back before Max can hold him in place. He wraps his right hand around Max’s base and licks Max’s head. He takes his dick halfway into his mouth, stroking Max’s shaft at the spit slick base. Bobbing his head up and down he moans around Max’s dick.

Max groans and his hands find purchase in Valentine’s curls. “Law yes!”

Max climaxes with a shiver spilling himself into Valentine’s mouth. Valentine moans lewdly as the salty bitter taste floods his mouth. He swallows it down greedily. Reluctantly he pulls away from Max’s cock, pressing a quick kiss on his thigh before resting his head on Max’s leg taking a few deep breaths.


	3. Rumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Valentine have a chat about Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has post sexual religious thoughts and guilt, right?

...Saint Jude help him, he truly is an unrepentant sinner.

Does God’s reach extend this far out? Or in man's hubris have they flown too far from him? Maybe they’re just a new tower of Babble. So sure of their mastery that over life, they tried flying out into the heavens to take over it all. After all, the tower never reached quite this high.

But the Bible says: And he is the radiance of his glory and the exact representation of his nature, and upholds all things by the word of his power. When he had made purification of sins, he sat down at the right hand of the Majesty on high. -So maybe God reaches this far out, all the way to Halcyon. Maybe God has foreseen humans would outgrow Earth, and Mars…

It’s entirely unwelcome these unbidden internal debates on God and the colonization of galaxies. Valentine moves his head off Max’s thigh to look at Max trying to distract himself from his post sexual introspection.

It does little else besides making him wonder what Max would do if his book wasn’t the answer for whatever he’s looking for. Roseway earned enough bits to buy the navkey to Monarch. After they reach Fallbrook and get that book translated Max will have no reason to continue to travel with them, aside from getting back off of Monarch.

Is it wrong to use the knowledge stored on the hope to entice Max to stay regardless of what answer the book actually held? “If the journal doesn’t have the answers you're looking for there’s a treasure trove of literature back…” Valentine began to pitter off vaguely “...where I’m from.”

“Precisely where are you from?” There’s a harshness to the question, not quite pastoral but close enough for Valentine to want to answer truthfully.

“I’m from Earth. I was one of the colonists aboard The Hope...A scientist named Welles saved me.” Valentine says rubbing the back of his neck.

“And how did he do that?” Max asks softly.

Valentine shrugs his shoulders before he stands, digging through the compartment he uses to store his clothes he pulls out his hibernation suit. “He stole my body from the Hope at the edge of this colony, thawed me out, pumped me full of chemicals so I don’t liquify.”

“Well you do seem different than every other colonist. Let’s pretend, for the moment I believe you.” There’s a pause as he hands Max his hibernation suit, physical proof of what he’s saying. “-What are you going to do now?” Max asks as he turns the suit over in his hands.

“I’m getting him more chemicals so he can revive the other colonists.” Valentine sits on the edge of the bed next to Max.

“That seems a dangerous proposition. Why risk your life now that it’s been returned to you?” The vicar inquires.

That’s perhaps the easiest question to answer. There’s little he won’t do for his family. “I have family on the Hope, all my brothers and sister, five of us.”

Max mumbles condolences almost like he’s unsure of what else to say, Valentine can’t say he blames him if their situations were reversed he’d struggle to come up with what to say too. “Got any other burning questions?”

“When you said God -You aren’t a follower of the OSI or a Philosophist, are you? ” It’s a verbal revelation, one that seems to move him into the realm of plausibility judging by Max’s expression.

“I’m a Christian, Catholic more specifically.” Valentine licks his lips, and he catches Max eyeing him with a newfound interest.

Valentine doesn’t relish the idea of trying to describe his religion to Max is his current mood.“We can have a real discussion about it but, I’d rather suck your cock again.”


	4. What do you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain dyes his hair drunk, Max judges himself.

Ms. Ramnarim-Wentworth was many things a competent hunter, a raging alcoholic dependent on caffenoid to function, and currently hogging the only bathroom with the Captain and Dr. Fenhill. Law only knows what they’re doing in there. Dr. Fenhill’s laughter booms from the bathroom and Ms. Ramnarim-Wentworth shouts. “Yeah exactly!”

It takes them well over a fucking hour, to leave the bathroom. The three of them amble out of the bathroom reeking of Zero Gee and chlorine. “That’s not what I meant!” The Captain shouts with a laugh.

He stumbles by Max and Max seeing what they’ve spent so long doing. The Captain’s curly hair is now a light stone blue contrasting against his burnt caramel skin. It highlights his finer features, and accentuates how young the Captain is.

Why had he taken the Captain up on his off that night? Of course it had been flattering that someone so young had shown an interest in him. But that was hardly an excuse to get involved, nor was the fact he had indulged in more alcohol than usual.

The Captain turns to him grinning boyishly, it only served to remind him of how young he is. For Laws sake he didn’t even know how old he was! “I’ve wanted to dye my hair, wasn’t allowed too though. What do you think?”

“It’s certainly a change.” Max answers noncommittally.

“You're too serious Padre Max.” The Captain says that name casually. It’s nothing like he sounded three days ago moaning his name. It irritates him that he wants to hear it again. He should be better than falling to his baser instincts. He’s here to wring Cheney’s lying neck, not fuck someone half his age.

“Well someone has to be the adult on this ship.” Max sneers far more than he meant to, but he stands by it. Why must he be the only one with a modicum of propriety?

The Captain clicks his tongue looking judgmentally at Max, as if he had a right to judge him. “Being an adult meaning taking shit seriously when needed, not every waking moment of the day. You think on that, I’m gonna go lay down. Goodnight.”

“It’s seven in the morning Captain.” Max can’t help but correct him.

The Captain only shrugs. “That might be why I’m so tired then.” He calls then rounds the corner heading to his room. “Tomorrow, you and Nyoka are coming with me to Fallbrook. If I’m not so hungover that the sulfur smell makes me vomit.”


	5. Are there elephants in space?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine and Max meet Graham.

There’s something off about Graham. Like the self help gurus on earth who proclaim that maticalist goods are the root of suffering but have never lived without any “essential” comforts. There is certainly a lack of goods in Amber Heights, so Graham knows what it’s like to live without, but that hasn’t seemed to trigger the normal human response of: Hey we need shit. like any sane person would have.

Curiosity motivated Valentine to ask him about his beliefs, Graham had barely begun talking when Max hijacked the conversation. “I would like to know what you think Bokonu meant when he wrote, “Your work is to discover the truth and then with all your heart give yourself to it?”

“Ah! How refreshing to have a scholar among us. Bokonu’s text simply refers to our entire purpose -Assisting the universe in finding its own truth. Let us guide it as it will.” Graham sounded almost excited to debate his beliefs. He’s definitely off.

“It refers to one's self over to the Plan. It is not some paean to some invisible creator in the sky.” God, why was Max so attractive arguing about religion? 

Valentine stays quiet letting the two men bicker.

“Were there a truth to the Grand Plan in the first place, I -and Bokonu- might agree. But what we see divine purpose is just one facet of the universe figuring itself out. To quote. “As a child looking at the leg of an elephant, unable to view it in the whole, we mistake the tiny scope of our Understanding as the unfathomably large purpose of the universe.”” Graham counters.

What was it with philosophy and legs of elephants? Do they even know what an elephant looks like in Halcyon? 

“You’re not completely full of shit, I’ll give you that.” Max concedes. “Even if you do twist things beyond recognition to suit your beliefs.” 

Valentine barely bites back a laugh.

“We’re my teachings beyond recognition, I dare say I would not have a small army of followers who understand and believe.” Graham says with a touch too much pride.

“I owe you an apology. I expected you to be a complete idiot. I’d say you’re actually more in the twenty fifth percent idiocy range.” Max’s hollow apology strikes him as funnier than it should considering that this could cause serious problems. Everyone has their limits and Graham is an uncertain variable mixed with Max’s short fuse.

“Likewise-” Graham begins and Valentine can’t help but laugh. It all seemed so ludicrous, he’s been frozen for seventy years and now he’s listening to two men in Halcyon arguing over the two religions that didn’t exist back on earth. Maybe it was the stress of trying to save an entire colony ship getting to him with his family aboard, just seemed so funny. 

Valentine quickly stops realizing everyone in the room is looking at him, an awkward silence fills the room. “The last time I saw a debate that heated it ended up with someone getting shived.” Valentine laughs uncomfortably. 

“Sounds like you’ve lived an interesting life Cap’. Outta swap stories some night.” Nyoka says after a long drink from a bottle of Rum And Somethin’ that she bought off Bronson with ammo. 

“Sure, next time we’re on the ship.” Valentine nods. Next time he’s on the ship, he has to tell them who he is, he can’t keep secrets from them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I have more ideas in the works if anyone wants to read them.


End file.
